


A Simple Motion

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Concubines, Developing Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Mei Lin comes to bed.





	A Simple Motion

It has been a long and arduous day, but what is new for a royal concubine? Mei Lin washes her whole body, ridding her skin of men’s touches in a daily ritual before bed that she uses to take off her professional mask. Once she has completed the ritual, she pulls on a plain white robe and lets down her hair. She is done for the day.

She retires to her sparse but elegant bedchamber, expecting to find her daughter sitting up, waiting for her. Instead, Jing Fei is reclining on the bed in the centre of the room.

“Where is Ling Ling?” demands Mei Lin, trying to keep her voice calm.

“She sleeps,” replies Jing Fei, sitting up and beckoning Mei Lin over to the bed. “I told her a story and tucked her in. She knows her mother, the Emperor’s favourite dancer, is a busy woman.”

Mei Lin stays by the door. “She’s in your room?”

“Yes.” Jing Fei smiles. “Go to her and bid her good night. I’ll wait for you.”

Mei Lin nods, then leaves her room and strides down the hallway of the Emperor’s harem until she reaches Jing Fei’s door. Entering the room, she is met by the peaceful sight of her sleeping daughter. A smile graces her lips as she crosses over to the bed. She makes sure that Ling’s blanket is snug, never mind the fact that Jing Fei tucked it in well enough the first time, and bends to kiss Ling’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams,” she whispers in the lowest tone possible.

Ling stirs, but does not wake. Mei Lin watches her for a moment more, then tiptoes out of the room, not making a sound.

She returns to her own bedchamber, where Jing Fei waits. Meeting her friend’s gaze, she walks over to the bed and lies down next to her. With a soft smile, Jing Fei reaches out to stroke Mei Lin’s cheek.

“It has been a long time,” she says, “since we were last together like this, just the two of us.”

“We have been busy. And I have grown,” replies Mei Lin, lying still but not resisting Jing Fei’s touch. “Motherhood is a long-lasting thing.”

“Sit up,” instructs Jing Fei, and when Mei Lin complies, massages her shoulders. “Our lives have never been easy,” she says as Mei Lin closes her eyes and relaxes her neck, “but we endure. You and I are strong, because we must be. I will not easily forget the lessons you taught me when I was just a young whore who was new to this court.”

Mei Lin smirks, remembering other lessons now. The memories arouse her, and she places her hands over Jing Fei’s to stop their movement. She turns, and touches Jing Fei’s chin, drawing her close enough to kiss.

“Remind me,” she murmurs, her breath mingling with Jing Fei’s. “What did I teach you?”

Jing Fei needs no further encouragement. She closes the small distance between their lips and kisses Mei Lin, starting with an almost chaste meeting of lips, and then nibbling on Mei Lin’s lower lip. She reaches between them, hands going to Mei Lin’s waist and untying her belt. She looks up at Mei Lin, who nods her consent. Taking their time, because even in this stolen moment there is no urgency, they remove each other’s clothes. Naked, Mei Lin wraps her arms around Jing Fei, bringing her closer.

Jing Fei pleasures Mei Lin as Mei Lin taught her, but with her own signature style, slow and sweet. Mei Lin allows herself to savour it, letting out genuine sighs and moans as Jing Fei touches her. It has indeed been a long time, and since moments like these are few and far between, she wants to draw it out for as long as possible. She may as well make the best of her friend’s company. Jing Fei was always able to make her climax while her male clients could not.

Afterwards, they lie facing each other, not speaking. Mei Lin senses Jing Fei’s built-up arousal, so she runs her hand up and down Jing Fei’s thigh a few times before moving it between Jing Fei’s legs. Jing Fei smiles, catching Mei Lin’s eye. Mei Lin’s strokes are steady and neither fast nor slow, and soon she has Jing Fei closing her eyes and gripping the mattress. Mei Lin’s lip curls at the beauty of it – her friend may someday be a rising star in the Song court, but for now she is a secret best known to – and treasured by – Mei Lin.

Once Jing Fei has sung out her pleasure, she curls against Mei Lin. Mei Lin drapes an arm over her, staring into space.

“What is it?” asks Jing Fei when she has her breath back.

“Nothing” is Mei Lin’s soft, automatic reply. Straight away, she realises her answer is insufficient. She shifts her gaze to Jing Fei. “It _has_ been too long since we were last together,” she muses. “I would spend more time with you. But I will need your help in taking care of my daughter.”

Jing Fei smiles. “Consider it done. Ling is a good girl; I love her already.” She caresses the back of Mei Lin’s hand. “My help and my companionship are yours whenever you need it.”

Mei Lin does not know how to respond to this, so she kisses Jing Fei. Worshipping Jing Fei’s body in a similar fashion to how Jing Fei worshipped hers earlier, she expresses her profound gratitude. Jing Fei receives the thank you with a long and slow orgasm. It gives Mei Lin no small amount of satisfaction. If this signals the beginning of a new era for their relationship, they are off to a beautiful start.

The two of them shift away from the wet patch on Mei Lin’s bed and go to sleep entwined in each other. It has been one of Mei Lin’s best nights since she first held her daughter two years ago. She sleeps well, with Jing Fei beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Jing Fei/Mei Lin, stolen moments” for Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017.


End file.
